Saving Sonny
by MckinnonsGirl
Summary: Sexis Fic: Set in 2002,What happens when Sonny takes the fall for a crime he didn’t commit? Will Alexis and friends be able to help or will an unexpected visitor save the day? Lots of twists and turns, cross over story tied to ALL MY CHILDREN.
1. Chapter 1

_(Just a note, this story is unfinished, I went a head and added it due to a friends urging, I just wanted to warn you all in advance.)_

_This story picks up after the murder of Alkazar, it's late December 2002 a few days after Christmas… Sonny's been arrested for murder andis currently being held at the PCPD interrogation room. _

_This is a cross over story with one of my favorite Pine Valley Couples (AMC), just as un-conventinal as Sonny and Alexis are on GH. _

_Carly is not a heroine in my story, well truth be told she's never a heroine in my stories, but I will admit she is a fun character to write, but I still feel little love for her as a character._

_And Away we go..._

Sonny's sleep deprived eyes, glanced through the interrogation room window, well aware that his estranged wife was once again making a spectacle out of herself, he grimaced as Taggert looked his way, a slow cocky grin spreading across his face. Sonny took note of Carly's surprise when she was steered toward the room.

Taggert entered, his stance strong and smug, " _Well, well, well _Sonnyboy, I thought since you'll be walking the line to Pentonville soon, you might like some quality time with the Mrs. here."

"Why so generous?"

"Let me put it this way… come tomorrow the air and the streets will be a whole lot cleaner." Taggert replied, then looked over at Carly," I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Carly watched him until the door was firmly shut, and then whipped around with eyes blazing, "What's going on Sonny… who set you up?"

Sonny noted Carly wore an expression of annoyance rather than fear, he leaned back in his chair and spoke his voice void of emotion," As always Carly, you think you know more than you do."

"Then tell me why this is all happening… is this your way of protecting Brenda, she killed him and your covering for her?" Carly's eyes were accusing, and her voice dripped with venom," Cause, you know what she's got Jason and Jax for that!"

"Leave it alone Carly." Sonny waved a hand dismissively.

"Leave it alone? Tell me Sonny… Exactly how am I supposed to do that?" Carly shouted," My husband is willingly going to prison for his ex lover… what am I supposed to do, sit at home and wait for you?"

"I don't expect anything from you Carly," Sonny said matter-of-factly, " first of all our marriage is over, secondly the divorce papers were drawn up two months ago… or did you choose to forget that again Carly?"

"We'll never be over Sonny, we've always needed each other," Carly argued, " that will never change."

"What I need is to be alone," Sonny replied, then added, " I think if you take a long look Carly, you'll see that we never really needed each other… we used each other from the start and in the process we played with other people's feelings," Sonny took a breath, his eyes cast down on his hands that were now balled into fists, " we were so wrapped up in the games we were playing, that we forgot about the most important part of what brought us together."

"I don't get it…"

"No, I don't think you do and I wonder if you ever really will," Sonny shook his head and finally looked up at her, "Michael needs to be your main priority right now Carly."

Carly ignored him, even she knew he was right and if she really admitted it to herself she had known their marriage had been over before it ever began, what kind of love did they really have? The truth was they barely knew each other anymore, yes as always she wasn't about to let go so easily, she wasn't a quitter and she didn't like to lose, especially when she'd fought so dirty to get him back in the first place.

"Why isn't Jason here… shouldn't he be here?"

"He's looking into legal representation."

"Scotty's slinging your name through the mud and the media's eating it up," Carly said, looking down at her hands, " Jason's worked miracles in the past, but I don't even know if he's that good."

"Jason argued my case before and got me the best, I know he'll come through for me again."

Narrowing her eyes, Carly placed her hands on her hips, " Yeah, the best… that hag wouldn't help you if you were in burning building… in fact she'll probably help Scotty in his little scam to bring you down, I wouldn't put anything past that witch."

"Shut your mouth Carly!" Sonny shouted, slamming a fist against the metal table, which caused a few raise browns outside the interrogation room, reigning in his temper, his voice was a menacing whisper, "keep her out of it Carly, I better not hear that you've been harassing her."

Carly made a disgusted face, " your such a jerk! I'm standing here willing to help you out of this nightmare like I always have and your still protecting her, even though she turned her back on you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think I do, " Carly said shaking her head in amazement, " even before we were married the first time, she was already in your blood and you weren't even aware of it… but I was." Her eyes fixed on his; " I thought I could make you look at me with those eyes, those eyes that say so much… I worked so hard for it, but still I wasn't enough, I was never enough… because you want her, but you know you can't have her."

"Carly…"

Carly gave him a look, and leaned down, " I knew before either of you did… I knew back in April when I saw you two together that you'd finally reached out for what you always wanted… tell me was it worth it?" when he didn't reply she got angrier and was in his face, she cocked her head so she could meet his downcast eyes, and yelled," tell me was it worth it… would you do it all over again if you had the chance, well tell me Sonny… Tell me!"

"YES!" Sonny shouted, his eyes leveling into hers.

Carly pulled back, feeling as if she'd just been physically punched, " I thought so…that's why I did it… that's why I played dirty to get you back."

"I know."

"Nope Sonny, you don't know, " Carly smiling icily," you got the short version, my staying away to punish you." She paused before continuing, "but do you realize I faked it all, the car, the body, the DNA all so I could punish you… and punish Alexis, because I knew she wouldn't be able to handle the ramifications."

Sonny's eyes shot up, "You did that to Michael… to your Mother?"

"Did you hear me?" Carly asked raising her voice," I did it to get back at your and your precious Alexis."

"I heard you and you should be proud, you got your wish," Sonny's voice was cold," but what's worse is you don't even get the fact that your Mother and your son mourned your death."

"Damn you Sonny, don't you dare pass judgment on me… when you yourself did the same thing a couple of months ago."

"The difference is Carly I realize I was wrong… I regret what I put myfamily through."

"But I don't right?" Carly seethed," you think I don't have regrets for the actions I've taken?"

He shrugged and Carly raised her hands, " well, you'd be right again Sonny, I don't regret any of it, because I got what I wanted… you came back to me."

"Out of guilt, out of a sense of obligation, and for the love of our son and the little memories we had of better times… it only goes to show I was right all along."

"What's that Sonny?"

"You wouldn't know the truth if came up and knocked you in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

(ActualGH dialogue from S&B transcripts in flashback)

Sonny's head was pounding, after Carly's abrupt departure he'd dropped his head in his hands. The last eight hours had ticked by slowly; his life was now like an unraveling thread on its way to ruin.

Baldwin had swayed the courts to freeze his assets, causing Sonny's memory to shift to that long ago day when Scott had threatened him with retaliation for his daughter Karen, Sonny hadn't been worried, in fact he'd been arrogant, so sure that Alexis would walk back into his life… not realizing how wrong he'd be. So, now Sonny welcomed Scott's punishments, because a man like Baldwin couldn't hurt him anymore than he'd already hurt himself.

Sonny tried to focus on the situation at hand, in terms of going to prison, even though he knew the truth of the matter was he'd created his own personal prison long ago, sentencing himself there the day he'd broken yet another promise to someone he loved. He'd tried denying his feelings for Alexis to anyone and everyone who would listen, the hardest part though was coming to terms with the idea that he'd denied himself the love he'd had for her, the love that had grown out of mutual respect and deep friendship. He missed her, and yet he knew it was to late to mend the tatters of long ago promises he failed to keep to Alexis.

Alexis… she hated him now, they'd both hurt each other in the worst possible ways, using secrets and fears to push one another away… their child growing inside her, and his knowledge that to keep her and the baby sake, the truth would remain locked away deep in his heart. He was tormented by the memory of the threats he'd dealt her, the fear in her lovely brown eyes, fear he'd never wanted to see from her of all people… she now believed him to be the monster her friends had warned her about… He'd believed her that night in Puerto Rico, as she'd raised her glass to his, those beautiful words spoken from her heart, _" Friends till the end."_

It was over now, and he had no idea how he was going to carry on and he hated that, he hadn't been able to shut down as he had in the past, now he was left with a void.

So deep in thought, he hadn't heard the door open; it was Brenda's hand on his shoulder that brought him out of his thoughts.

"You look like hell." Brenda smiled lightly, pulling the chair out across from him and sitting down.

Reaching up Sonny scratched his stubbled chin, "yeah… well…"

"I saw Carly on her way out, she didn't look to happy."

"When has Carly ever been happy?" Sonny shot back sarcastically," How'd you get in here?"

"You're the one that married her three times, you tell me." Brenda replied shrugging," I snuck past Taggert, he's to busy bragging about how he's got you right where he wants you."

"He's waited a long time for this… I never thought it could happen… even when Carly turned me over to the Feds."

Brenda gave him a disgusted frown," You really picked a winner Sonny… I can't believe you chose Carly over Alexis."

"I don't want to get into this."

"Oh, but we already have… you've gotten yourself in a whole mess of trouble and the one person that could've helped you…would've helped you gladly, is off planning her wedding!"

Sonny's eyes darkened, "She's going through with it?"

"What did you think Sonny?" Brenda asked, " Was Alexis supposed to wait around until you got your head out of the proverbial sand?"

"I don't need this."

"Oh yes… yes, you do! I know what your doing… you think Alexis deserves more than you can give… you think you have to protect her… Gawd, forbid she'd be capable of taking care of herself… who do you think you are Sonny?" Brenda's brow creased out of frustration, " you sacrificed me for the same stupid reasons!"

_Flashback_

_" We're over" "Yeah, we're over. I'm not like you anymore. I don't really wanna carry around my pain like it's the most precious thing I own, I tried that and it almost destroyed me. I just wanna...I just wanna be courageous and face my feelings. I don't want to run from them. I think that you left me to set me free and if you did I just need you to say it, that's all just say it. I just need you to trust me enough to tell the truth, just this once. Come on Sonny just one time. It's just you and me here no one's wearing a wire." " The night before the wedding I had a dream i have it all the time. Lily walking to the car. I see everything perfectly, every step she takes you know the way her dress floats in the wind and it's always the same, she gets to the car turns back and smiles. Well, that night the woman that turned back was you. You smiled, you climbed in the car and everything happened the way it always does. The noise, the light, I'm knocked down on my back. I get up and I'm standing looking at the car burn. I woke up the next morning, you had your arms around me, you looked beautiful and alive. You asked me what I dreamed and I lied. I told you I didn't remember. Getting dressed for the wedding I knew I couldn't' lie anymore. I didn't want to see you die like she did. I wasn't gonna let that happen. I did not want to watch you die so I left."_

_  
"You were such a coward to just leave like that and send Jason to come and explain everything. Do you know where he found me?"_

_  
"On the altar"_

_End of Flashback_

"You been hangin around Alexis?" Sonny asked.

"You know Sonny, you seem to forget I have a mind of my own, that's where my brain damaged hubby and I are different."

"Well, Alexis isn't up for discussion."

"Then I'll go back to my original question, what kind of drugs were you on exactly when you fell for that bleach blond imbecile? God, Sonny did you decide after I died to solely think with what's between your legs instead of what's between your ears ... she's bedded half of Port Charles and you found her attractive? Then there was Alexis, who happens to be all the things Carly isn't, but wishes she could be, _and what do you do_? You decide to crawl back to that lying scheming witch ... who I might add would stab you in the back if it suited her needs ... but, see I get it now, you couldn't control Alexis, she wasn't as easily manipulated, as Carly… So you went back to someone you could string along... _now, that's what I call love."_

"Are you finished?" Sonny hated the idea that Brenda could still see behind the mask, just the way Alexis had and it was with that knowledge he realized just how much he truly did miss her.

"The more I think about it, Alexis was right about getting away from you ... even though she's marrying Ned for all the wrong reasons at least she knows he cares."

"What makes you think you have the right to come in here and tell me about my mistakes, they aren't your concern anymore ... so don't bother me with your advice."

"Did that sound like advice, I was merely pointing out your faults ... your still a coward Sonny, go ahead hide from the truth, because that makes everything _sooo much better_."

Sonny's head whipped back at her reference, " Leave, Brenda."

"Gladly ... but, before I go, I havesomething to say... all the protection in the word didn't keep a man like Alkazar from me ... you sacrificing your freedom to destroy him ... well, it doesn't work Sonny, because there's always someone else with an angle ... you have to get that through your head, giving up on me, giving up on Alexis ... it's not really about protecting us ... it's about protecting yourself ... think about that."


	3. Chapter 3

_"It seems you were right. Arresting you was a gamble but the FBI took it anyway. Obviously they thought before it went to trial that they'd have  
something more…a witness that ended up flaking, a bust that never materialized so they ended up with egg on their faces. The charges have been dropped."_

_"What'd I tell you?"_

_"Before you two end up congratulating each other, you might want to take this into consideration. These guys know strategy – "_

_"Yeah."_

_"Whatever they have may not be strong enough to take to court, but they still have it and now they don't even have to reveal it in all its glory so they're going to hang onto it and they're going to keep digging until they think they have a sure thing. So, my advice to both of you would be to give them nothing to dig up. Be good citizens, stop for red lights, pay your library fines, et cetera."_

_"See now, the FBI just proved they don't need any reason to come after Sonny or me. They're just going to haul us in whenever they feel like it. (Sonny nods in agreement) And if that should happen again, Ms. Davis, can we count on you?"_

_"I'm not ungrateful. I appreciate that you checked into what Jax's brother was doing and that you kept what you found to yourself. However – (to Sonny) 50 years from now, when I'm on my deathbed, I don't want to keep being told that I owe you a favor."_

_"(to Jason) Did anyone say that? (Laughs) Alexis: (laughs sarcastically) I'll continue to represent you, under the same conditions as before. The day that either of you is charged with a violent crime that you cant look me in the face and say that you didn't do, I'm  
done."_

_"Fair enough."_

Stepping inside Penthouse two after months of being away was a reluctant step she'd dreaded taking, now standing before Jason Morgan, she wondered what had possessed her to agree to meet him here? Stepping off the elevator had been hard enough, but now being inside a place that had once been her home, a place she and Sonny had once considered a safe haven. Now, it only acted as a painful reminder of what had been lost since that fateful day in April, scanning the room she felt sadness, so flat with feeling ... the decor minimal, the warmth gone ... yet Alexis could conjure up moments in time, moments she'd unsuccessfully tried to block from her mind, only her heart always seemed to win out.

Jason had called her here for help, he hadn't explained anymore over the phone, and though her first instinct was to hang up on him, something in his voice had tugged at her, made her curious as well as concerned, after everything that had happened, he'd called her out of loyalty and respect regarding their past history, she'd initially balked at the thought of coming to the Penthouse, she'd been assured Sonny was gone, as well as Carly, which had struck Alexis odd, until Jason explained the reasons neither of them would be coming home.

Her voice came out little more than a whisper, her eyes glancing away from Jason's, " Why'd he do it?"

How was he supposed to answer that, Jason wondered, the truth was he wasn't sure why Sonny had so easily confessed to Alkazar's murder, he had his suspicions, but Sonny remained tight lipped.

"That's a question only Sonny can answer." Jason replied, he'd battled over even involving Alexis in this, after everything that had happened, and with her pregnancy in it's late stages, he'd worried, but with Brenda's encouragement he'd relented.

"A question your refusing to answer, " Alexis retorted sharply, stepping around him and making herself at home on the couch, " as always unwilling to break the "Code"."

"Alexis, I didn't call you here to argue, " Jason kept his voice even, " I asked you here, because I think your possibly the only one that can really understand or help me on this."

"I need to know..." Alexis hesitated looking away and then glancing up into his steely blue eyes, " did he ask for me ... for my help?" Even though she tried to hide her emotions, Jason was well aware of the hope behind her eyes, he knew the answer he was about to give her would hurt and he hated doing it to her, but she deserved the truth.

"No, if fact he was adamant that you were to be kept out of this."

Her heart fell, despite her best efforts not to care, she did and it hurt to know he didn't want her anywhere near him... a man that had more or less told her he hated her and after the secret she'd kept from him, the ugly words she'd spoken to him, she really couldn't blame him.

"Are, my ears deceiving me or did you just tell me you defied direct orders?"

A rare weary smile spread across Jason's face, he shook his head in amusement and nostalgia... Alexis, this was the woman he remembered, temperamental, opinionated, Calm, Cool, and Collected Alexis, who had also been a trusted friend ... he hoped eventually their friendship could be restored.

"It's been known to happen, Alexis, hardly the first time."

"Yeah, well it's news to me... So are you going to tell me who he's trying to protect this time, because we both know he's innocent."

Jason was taken aback; he hadn't expected this reaction at all, she must've noticed because she waved a hand carelessly through the air.

"Sonny had ample opportunity to be rid of Luis Alkazar, months ago, a simple phone call, money changing hands and another problem swept under the rug... Sonny can be impulsive, quick tempered, irrational ... but he isn't sloppy, if he had killed Alkazar, there would be no prints, there would be no body ... now I'll ask you again, who's he protecting?"

"I think you need to ask Sonny, " Jason replied, "he's the only one with the answers."

"That's always been your style hasn't it? Taking care or those you care about, no matter what it costs you in return."

Jason kept his eyes steady with hers, " We're more alike than you care to know Alexis."

"How so?"

"We sacrifice our own happiness for the people we love maybe our reasons are different, but I always thought we had that in common."

"Pardon my reluctance to agree, but I find it hard to believe that I'd share anything in common with a person who beat someone senseless out of duty to his mentor, do you ever stop and think of your actions, Jason?"

"I had a direct order, it's my job to follow through with It."

"How can you stand there and say those words to me Jason... I know there's more to you, I've seen the good side ... that's why I have to ask, did you ever stop to think to question Sonny, why he went from caring for Zander to ordering him to be taught a lesson ... was he angry at Zander's betrayal, or was it really because Zander was honest regarding what happened between Carly and him?" Alexis let out a long breath, then continued," That holy truth Sonny prides himself so much on ... well he's proved he cant handle it when it's told."

"I don't expect you to understand Alexis, the things we do aren't meant to directly hurt or alienate the people around us, we're doing our job, we're protecting what's ours."

"But see, I want to understand, get behind that calm facade you and Sonny put on so well, to see what motivates you to act as Judge and Jury... Luckily, I've left that part of my life behind ... it's in the past."

"No you haven't Alexis, " Jason shook his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "You can hide behind the Quartermaine name, deny that you ever worked for me or Sonny ... but the truth is you liked us and we liked you ... we we're friends, you protected our rights and we protected you in return...not because we had to, but because we cared... I think you miss it, and I think you might regret some of your decisions."

"Well, you couldn't be more wrong and might I add insulting, I made my decisions based on the circumstances."

"Honestly Alexis, I think the best thing you did was walking away when you did, it's been ugly and sadly you suffered from the brunt of it ... but for the safety of your baby it was the right decision, one Sonny will learn to accept."

"Why should I care if Sonny's accepts my choices regarding my baby's safety?"

"Because any Father would understand a Mother's desire to keep her child away from danger."

"He isn't theFather Jason ... he doesn't still hold onto some idea he's the Father does he?" Alexis' eyes widened, her pulse racing.

"He doesn't talk about it, when Carly would bring it up, he'd pour himself a drink and go stare out the window, he wanted it to be his ... he was proud you were going to be the Mother of his little girl ... but it wasn't safe, Alkazar was still on the loose ... actions had to be taken."

Her throat was dry, the question came out in a croak," What exactly are you getting at Jason?"

"I know the truth ... even if Sonny doesn't... I do," Jason spoke softly, " I switched the results."

Alexis leaned back into the leather cushions and raised her hands up to her face, then quickly dropped them into her lap, grasping with this revelation, Jason had switched the results and Ned had lied to her.

"_Why_ ... why would you do it?"

Jason studied the range of motions playing across her features, a mixture or shock, regret, apprehension, and gratefulness vivid in her brown eyes.

"Because even if I believe Sonny has every right to know he's about to be a father ... he's also not capable of making a rational decision right now."

"Please... Please tell me this had nothing to do with Carly."

"I can't do that Alexis ... the fact is, she factored into my decision, but for the most part it had to do with Sonny coming to terms with his feelings once and for all, he's been running around in circles ... it's like you said Alexis, he's different, I've seen it for awhile, but for Michael and Carly's sake I turned a blind eye, because I thought he owed it to them to try."

"I see ... so in other words you played God, " Alexis' her voice was raised, full of anger, " your blind eye never considered the ramifications ... not only did you enable Carly's schemes, you decided Sonny was entirely to blame and so he should he held accountable for her actions." Alexis was beyond livid and she clumsily lifted herself off the couch, flinching at Jason's hand helping her up, " when did you decide all of this ... when did you choose to believe Carly's manipulations over your friendship with Sonny... I can't believe you of all people would do this ... your his best friend, he considers you his brother."

"Your having his Baby, yet you chose not to tell him, you were a close friend, closer than I ever realized, it wasn't until Sonny confronted you that first time about the baby, that I got suspicious."

"Why be suspicious, Sonny was relieved not to be tied to me."

"Where you might of picked up relief Alexis, I saw denial ... he couldn't or wouldn't grasp the idea of you with Ned ... the day he saw you two at the cottage, he came back spouting that he was relieved ... but I've known Sonny along time... I tend to notice when his mask begins to slip, he said the words, but they held little meaning, he was trying to convince himself more than me."

"You remained Silent why?"

"For a lot of reasons and I'm not saying they were the right ones... I tried talking myself into thinking I was reading to much into it, but even Carly knows that whether Sonny's with her or not, his heart has moved on, it moved on quite awhile ago, he made his choice and then he watched as it slipped through his fingers, out of obligation to me, to Michael, and yes even Carly, for a while we were a family Alexis, but people change."

"You'll get no arguments from me." Alexis bit her lip, then suddenly shifted the conversation, " does he have representation?"

Jason realized Alexis was peddling backwards, to many truths revealed, to many emotions brought to the surface, he complied with her silent plea.

"Actually that's why I called... Scott Baldwin has seen to it that Sonny's name is so tainted in the press, no one wants to touch him."

"What do you need me to do, he's not going to listen to what I have to say, " Alexis replied.

"Sonny made it clear he doesn't want your help legally."

"What makes you think I was willing to give it?" Alexis asked narrowing her eyes, " I'm to biased to handle it anyway ... but I know of someone that might be able to help."

"Who?"

"Just an attorney I've worked with in the past, he moved to Colorado a few years ago, butI knowI can locate him."

"Will Sonny like him?"

"Does he have a choice?"


	4. Chapter 4

" _I think you just want me to leave. "" No, I'm trying to get you to do your job!" _

_" Calm down. I think that you don't want me to see you like this." _

_" I don't like wasting my money. "_

_" How does having a panic attack - how does - what does that have to do with your finances?" _

_" I don't panic!" _

_" Sorry. I'm sorry. That was a poor choice of words." _

_" Wrong choice, wrong assumption. I don't - there's nothing wrong with me, Alexis. And I don't need a babysitter. What I need is for my attorney, who I pay a small fortune to keep on retainer, to stop watching me like I'm - like I'm an animal in a cage! I want you to get your condescending, overpriced butt upstairs and do your job!" _

_" You're claustrophobic, and for some reason - and I don't understand why - you see that as a sign of weakness. It appears that you're distracting yourself by trying to pick a fight with me." _

_" Shut up!" _

_" Don't you ever speak to me that way again! I like you, but I have no intention of serving as a target of opportunity for your anger. You hate being in jail, I hate that you are in jail, too. But I've offered my help. If you don't want it, a polite refusal will be sufficient. But I am not going to stand here and fight for the privilege of having you yell at me." _

_A Few moments Later..._

_" Alexis?" _

_" That wasn't so hard, was it?"_

Alexis recalled the last time she'd walked this hall, the distinct smell of must and disinfectant clung to her lungs like a lead weight, the only sounds came from the steel doors being slammed shut and the clicking of her heels against the hard concrete.

Why was he here again, why hadn't her prayers been answered? The prayer she'd made the last time he'd been here… no matter what had transpired, she hated the idea of seeing him behind those heavy bars, not only for his sake, but for her own. She's asked that he'd never again have to experience the panic of being confined… Yet, here she was taking the same journey, only this time she hadn't been there to guide him through it, or to set him in the right direction.

His random acts of nobility often contradicted everything he supposedly stood for… In the back of her mind, she chastised herself for caring for being here, that she should run while she could. But deep in here heart she couldn't leave him, and the sudden kick of their child brought a faint smile to her face… where had it all gone so wrong?

The months had passed, the anger had diminished, replaced with a deep ache within herself that she'd refused to deal with, lies had been told, threats had been cast, and friendships had been destroyed… by two people so unwilling to deal with their emotions that they'd forgotten the very connection that had brought them closer together. So many things that could've been resolved that should have, only to instead be left unsaid until it had festered and exploded in their faces.

Slowing her pace, Alexis crept closer to the open doorway that lead to Sonny's cell, peeking around the corner warily, she saw him… there he was in his prison blues, lying on the cot, his gaze cast upward toward the ceiling, he was unaware of her presence, so lost in his quiet agony.

Alexis felt the muscles in her chest tighten, her hands trembled, reaching out she grasped one of the cool bars for leverage.

Sonny… her Sonny, a man that hated her… a man that believed she hated him. The old Alexis, the one who'd always reached out to him, longed to do so now, but it was to late, he believed her friendship was merely a lie… and could she blame him?

"Breathe, Alexis."

She gasped not realizing he was aware of her presence, let alone that she'd been holding her breath for who knows how long, stepping inside now, she noticed him glance at her momentarily before shifting his eyes back toward the ceiling.

"I didn't realize you knew I was here."

"Your hard to forget, " Sonny said raggedly.

Alexis wasn't sure how to take that, she detected gentleness in his voice, but she supposed they were meaningless.

"How are you?" Alexis snapped her eyes shut, the words were out before she could stop them, how was he supposed to answer that?

"Why do you care?" Sonny replied, his voice low and barren of emotion, he wouldn't look at her, for fear she'd recognize the desperation in his eyes, " are you here to gloat… maybe you're here to see me taken away, justice served once and for all…right?"

That did it, he'd officially raised her hackles, " intentionally, picking a fight with me… how very original." She shot back dryly. "Go home Alexis," Sonny ordered, "You came, you saw, and now your done."

"Perhaps you've forgotten, your behind bars Corinthos," Alexis pointed out, " I'll leave when I'm done… you don't have the option of dismissing me like one of your minions."

"ENOUGH!" Sonny shouted, losing control of his emotions, he swung his legs off the cot, resting his elbows on his knees, he patted his cheeks trying to pull in the panic gnawing at him, "why aren't you off planning your wedding?"

Sonny really didn't want to know, the thought that his betrayal had led her back into the arms of Ned Ashton, well,it turned his stomach, but he guessed he deserved it, after all he'd been the one to leave her alone after he'd gone back to a marriage that had never really been anything more than a headache.

"How…how did you know?" Alexis voice was quiet and nervous; they'd only announced their engagement the night before at the Quartermaine's.

"Brenda was here earlier, she mentioned it."

"Oh…oh, Ned must've mentioned it to her."

"I guess," Sonny shrugged, sneaking a glance her way when she wasn't looking, he memorized every detail, she was glowing… how he'd missed those eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Sonny?"The question was quick, to the point, and totally unexpected by either one of them.

"Okay…okay, I get it now," Sonny replied lazily," this isn't enough for you… what will it take Alexis, my actual execution to satisfy you?"

"If you think I have that little compassion, then you never really knew me at all, " Alexis spat out," you seem to be confusing me with your wife."

"Your _nothing _like Carly!" Sonny voice boomed, jumping off the cot and beginning to pace.

Alexis felt the ire rising in her, how he still had the energy to defend Carly was beyond her," yes, I forgot Carly is the Patron Saint of all that is good in the world."

Sonny stopped and cocked his head," That's not what I meant," he ran a hand carelessly through his hair, "all I meant was you are two entirely different people."

"Thank God for small favors, "Alexis said sarcastically, "listen, I didn't come here to talk about Carly… in fact I'd rather not talk about her at all, she seems to make my blood pressure rise."

"Are you all right?" Sonny's eyes widened, this time he looked directly at her, not even trying to mask the concern, " the baby's okay, she's healthy?"

Alexis hesitated, suspicious over his sudden interest in her health, the momentary flash of a familiar stranger lurked in the depths of Sonny's soul and he grasped onto the heart of the old Alexis.

"I'm fine other than the fact I'm getting bigger by the day, and my angel has taken to tap dancing when Mommy's trying to get her beauty sleep, "she smiled to herself, and looked up noticing the curious smile playing across his face," she likes to kick during the night… my girl doesn't like being alone."

Sonny looked away, blinking back the tears, it didn't matter what the results had revealed, or his initial reaction he'd had… he knew without a doubt Alexis was carrying their baby.

Our daughter Alexis, Our girl, Sonny spoke silently to her… would she ever know how much he loved them both… if he'd been the man she'd once believed he was or could be, they'd be together now, not separated my steel bars, let alone emotional barriers, they'd built out of anger and doubt.

_"Who does?"  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Who does?"_ Sonny cocked his head sideways and studied her reaction to the question; she was clearly caught off guard by it.

"It's funny you know ... not ha, ha funny, but funny nonetheless, you've built your life on being alone, you told me once you liked being alone, you thought better."

"Yeah, Yeah, " Sonny nodded his head slowly," but if memory serves correct, I told you later that even though I thought I could live my life alone, that I didn't need anyone ... that maybe I'd been wrong."

_"Yeah? Well, maybe I don't need it anymore. I used to think living alone, being alone, was the price I'd pay for this life and the things that I do. I believed that my life was too dangerous to let anybody in." _

_"Maybe it is." _

Alexis cut him off before he could bring up their past conversation, the stirrings he'd awakened in her heart that night, she tried shifting the conversation away from them, "Your not alone Sonny, you have your family, and your friends."

Sonny laughed bitterly, "Don't you mean _friend_, Alexis?" When she didn't reply he continued to speak, resting his head against the cool, steel bars hoping for some relief from the anxiety gripping him.

"Seems Jason is my only Ally, I tend to destroy anything valuable or good in my life, I push away the people that truly matter to me."

_"You have a place in my life. Look, I know that I assume a lot and I take advantage of you living here. And I'll back off. If you want me to back off, I'll back off. Whatever you want, just tell me what it is." _

_"I appreciate that." _

_"I trust you." _

_"And that costs me. Do you understand that?" _

_"Well, maybe it's too much. Look, you know, I'm not saying that you're wrong because you want to move out of here. I'm just saying that if I lose you, then, you know – if I push you away, it costs me, too, ok? Maybe more than I thought." _

"But then who cares right?" Sonny replied lazily, shrugging his left shoulder, "You certainly don't ... this is what you wanted, well here I am Alexis."

"You seem to be under the assumption that by your being here, I am being entertained by your obvious torment ... it's not true."

"Then why come here?" Sonny's voice cracked, and he choked back the sob that so desperately wanted to be released, "you walked away, you walked out on me, out of my life without even looking back and now your here, we said what he had to months ago Alexis, go live your life."

"I may of walked away Sonny, but at least I didn't check out, " Alexis retorted, temper flaring, his eyes shot up to hers, boring into hers with darkening orbs that read what, she couldn't tell, but she continued, " you might've said your peace three months ago when you barged into my hospital room uninvited and decided to throw your weight around, having the audacity to work with Edward Quartermaine and his twisted little schemes... I never really knew how much you hated me until that moment, the eyes that I looked to for understanding were void of any warmth and replaced with ice, the smile I had once sought out for comfort had transformed into a cruel, twisted, frown... I mean I understand why you hate me Sonny, after everything I said to you ... but I just never knew..."

Her voice faltered, tears breaking the surface, Alexis turned away cursing silently and took a few steps away.

All Sonny saw was Alexis leaving him again, a single tear slid down his cheek, " For your information Alexis, I never hated you... I understood your grief, your anger... I was feeling it right along with you," his voice cracked and he blinked back the offspring of tears blurring his vision, "to see someone I cared for suffering such pain, you may choose to believe I'm some heartless bastard, but hate has never been an issue regarding my feelings for you."

Alexis shifted on her feet, and looked over her shoulder at him, she saw that he'd been crying, the hint of tears glistening on his long dark lashes, " I believe you... I don't know why, but I do ... yet when you tell me you belong behind bars I know your lying."

"What did you mean when you said, at least I didn't check out?"

"Ah, avoiding the subject at hand." Alexis replied

"I learned from the master." Sonny said, giving her a knowing look.

"Do we really need to analyze it, Sonny?"

"Yeah, we do ... maybe I want to know why _you_ hate me so much... I think we both know it's deeper than your willing to admit."

"Sonny, things got tense after Carly's accident ... you were out of sorts, one minute you were all dimples, the next you were giving Jason orders to teach Zander a lesson, a lesson to beat him within an inch of his life."

"That's who I am." Sonny admitted, the shame washing over him yet again for his actions.

"Oh, I know that now... I see how you turn on people you supposedly care about."

"I did what I had to do, betrayal can't be ignored."

"You know, you really should think about embroidering that on something." Alexis replied sarcastically, stepping closer to the cell once again, "It seems to be your mantra, instead of home sweet home, you can have "I did what I had to do, above your doorway."

"What do you want from me Alexis, I've never lied about who I am or what I'm about ... you still agreed to represent me, you became my close friend, and then you became more..."

"Haven't we had this conversation before? I think I told you then not to remind me of how you sucked me in and used my principles against me."

"Oh, Oh, so now it's my fault for your decisions, damn I must be better than I thought ... and busy! Four years of sucking you in, says a lot doesn't it?"

"I take full responsibility for my lack of better judgment, I should've made a break of it after you lied to me about Zander the first time."

"I didn't lie Alexis, I withheld information, that could've hurt your career."

"And we certainly couldn't have that, now could we? You needed me to get your sorry butt out of jail on a regular basis."

"I admit willingly that I was selfish, I was looking out for myself because you were the best ... but, you were also my friend Alexis and I didn't want to see you lose your career over my actions."

"But risking Sorel's trial was Okay?"

"Why are we even talking about this, dredging up the past, we made our peace about that along time ago ... or did we?" Sonny was frustrated, she was reverting to the past to avoid the subject of her feelings for him now, and he didn't like it, he sensed her hatred was deeper than he'd imagined.

"I'm trying to understand how the man I knew and trusted, who told me he was proud of Zander ... could so viciously turn on him."

"He gave information to Roscoe!" Sonny whispered loudly, " Alexis, he turned on me and to my enemy, do you understand the risk he put us under?"

"Us?" Alexis asked incredulously.

"That's right Alexis, Roscoe knew who you were, do you think it was a coincidence he approached you that night at the Grille, he was trying to get to me through you."

"Well, thanks a whole hell of a lot Sonny, are you taking lessons from Carly in the insults department?" Alexis shot back, her ego bruised, in fact it was damaged beyond repair because of him," I can't believe how conceited you are ... he might of offered me a job that night Sonny, but what you didn't know is he offered me a whole lot more than that!"

"So why didn't you take him up on it, obviously you thought about it!" Sonny again shouted a little above a whisper, he knew it was ridiculous to be angry about Roscoe now, the man was no longer a threat, but the feeling was primal and possessive ... he was jealous.

"This is pointless," Alexis sighed, her shoulders sagging," we are running rings around what's going on now."

"Say what you came to say then." Sonny shrugged, trying his best to act unaffected.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me why your here, why are you choosing to do this?"

"Choosing to do what?" Sonny asked, starting to pace again, he began to unbutton the collar of his prison uniform, "There was a situation, I handled it, end of story."

"_Noooo,_ you're hiding something." Alexis pushed on, rewarded by an irritated glance from her counterpart.

"I'm hiding nothing ... leave it alone." Sonny warned.

"Sorry, can't do that ... and by the way when have you ever left anything alone... I don't think you know the meaning ... and well, neither do I." Alexis said defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Al-ex-is_," Sonny let her name roll off his tongue slowly, like he'd done so many times in the past, he loved saying her name, even when he was ready to throttle her, "I'll say this one more time and then this conversation is over and so is your involvement in this ... **stay out of it.**"

"That's it? You, think I'm going to let your weak attempt to order me around stop me ... don't snarl at me Mister." Alexis warned pointing her manicured finger in the direction of the fuming mobster.

"Let Jason and my men handle it."

"Now why would I do that? When they didn't handle it before and Alkazar was freed to walk Port Charles, it's not my style to let..."

"Alexis don't complicate things anymore than they already are."

"Whoever your covering for, no matter how important they are to you, they shouldn't let you take the fall."

Sonny stood still, gripping the bars, "_Yes,_ they should."

"Why? Why is their life more important that yours Sonny? Sacrificing yourself to let the guilty part free while you're holed up here surrounded by concrete and steel, well it's not the answer and it's not acceptable... I won't let you do it, it's not right, I'm going to go talk to Scotty and Taggert right now."

Alexis hadn't realized how close she'd gotten to Sonny, until she turned to leave, his hand snared out grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to the bars.

"I won't let you do it Alexis, "Sonny growled, " I won't see you go to prison ... let me handle it."

"Prison? Why on earth would I go too..." Alexis eyes widened, "exactly what are you getting at Sonny?"

"I know Alexis, it's okay, everything will be okay."

"You think I killed him?" Alexis asked, knowing the question came out sounding more like an accusation that anything else, she tried pulling out of his hand, but he remained firm.

Sonny noticed his tight grip on her wrist and loosened it a bit, but not enough to let her go, this was the closest he'd been to her in months, his eyes softened and he smiled inwardly, the scent of Gardenia was only meant for his Alexis, she wore it so very well, he leaned in close to her ear.

"I was there Alexis, I saw you go into Alkazar's building."

Alexis smiled bitterly, and her voice dripped with faux sweetness, "I hate to burst your bubble Sonny, but you might've seen me go into Alkazar's building that night, but what you failed to notice when you decided to play hero, is that I chickened out and left before I ever saw him... I didn't kill Alkazar."

Sonny's face paled, "Then who did?"

_"Well, well, well_, if it isn't Ms Davis and her ex client, just how did you manage to get past the guards, you aren't Mr. Corinthos counsel anymore, so am I safe to assume that Scott Baldwin's earlier accusations about you two are true?"

Alexis and Sonny had both been caught off guard by the appearance of Taggert, Sonny realizing he was still holding Alexis by the wrist, shoved it away abruptly.

"Get her out of here Taggert, she just came down here to make the same empty threats you do so well."

Catching on quickly to Sonny's sudden coldness, she took her cue when the game shifted in her court, straightening her suit jacket, she eyed Taggert. "I just wanted to make it clear to Mr. Corinthos, that though Alkazar was a menace to Port Charles, his playing the dark knight doesn't make up for the fact he is still in fact working for the wrong side of the law, and there will be no exceptions, I will see to it he's put away for a very long time."

"So why slip past the guards?" Taggert, was hesitant to believe either of them, even he'd seen the sparks in their relationship the last few years, and her devotion to Corinthos had run deep, but maybe her sisters death had really turned her against him.

"Would you have allowed me to come here and say what I had too?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, I think I might've enjoyed watching you put Sonnyboy here in his place, watching the smug smile he's worn for the last four years wiped clean off his face, after he realized that the ace in his pocket has finally dealt him a bad hand."

"Why don't you both get out of here, I don't need this." Sonny shouted, he didn't want Alexis to leave but he knew there was no way around it; he was in definite trouble now.

"Fine by me," Alexis sneered, " I'll be on my way."

Taggert crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg; giving Sonny a cocky grin, "Seems your partner in crime Morgan found you some legal representation, he'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Does he have a name?" Sonny's asked with sarcasm, his eyes shifted to Alexis who had stopped at the door, listening curiously and then went back to Taggert.

"Some goofball from Pine Valley, goes by the name of Trevor Dillon." Taggert rolled his eyes, he knew enough about the guy, to know he wasn't going to like him.

Alexis walked around coming face to face with Taggert, " Trevor Dillon happens to be one of the best attorneys in the country, he hasn't lost a case and he used to be a detective for the Pine Valley Police Department, probably could give you a few tips Taggert."

"He a friend of yours Ms. Davis, or are you happy that Slick Rick over here has weaseled himself another attorney that will get him out of his latest crime?"

"Trevor Dillon does happen to be a friend of mine, as for Mr. Corinthos it just means that Scott Baldwin is going to have to work twice as hard to make the charges stick."

"Oh, they'll stick all right, we have his signed confession."

"Didn't you learn anything!" Alexis shouted to the person behind her, swinging round to glare at Sonny.

Sonny saw the sudden panic set across her face, realizing that Taggert would question her. "Learn anything about what?" Sonny asked.

"Never mind, if you'll excuse me I suddenly feel nauseous." Heading back upstairs, Alexis leaned against the door before making her way out of the precinct, she walked slowly to her car, pulling her overcoat snuggly around her to block out the chill of the late December air and reached for her phone dialing.

"Morgan here."

"I just came from seeing Sonny."

"I thought we agreed..."

"We agreed to nothing, and he has no idea that I'm involved with this, other than being nosy... I did however get him to admit he wasn't responsible for Alkazar's death."

Jason took in a large breath, he knew there must be more to the story, but his only question was," Who's he covering for then?"

Alexis reached her car, unlocked it and then stood still, " Me."


	6. Chapter 6

Luke Spencer stared out into the wide-open space of his empty bar; he couldn't recall the last time he'd moved from the stool he sat on. The Only thing he seemed to grasp was the bottle of wild turkey he cradled protectively against his chest, it was his lifeline of sorts, the only means of solace he was able to handle, chasing away the monsters in his closet, and the inner demons eating away at his mind.

Anger resurfaced momentarily on his otherwiseexpressionless face, his upper lip curling as his thoughts turned ugly. It was their fault he wasn't buried in the grave he'd begun to dig himself after Laura's descent into madness… why hadn't Lucky left him to rot, and why had Alexis interfered where she wasn't wanted?The woman had nerve, he gave her that and at any other time he would've respected it, but not when it came to saving him from his own destruction… without Laura there was no point in living, her presence in his life had been his means of surviving as long as he had her spirit, even when they'd been separated he'd held on, remained upright and strong because of his beautiful Angel… Damn them!

* * *

**Following Day**

****

Jason Morgan stepped through the security terminal of the PCPD, nodding in the direction of the security officer as he approached the visiting area of the jail and caught sight of Sonny sitting in the centerof the room, his arms stretched out across the mental table, wrists cuffed and his hands clasped together, he looked haggard and sullen and Jason imagined angry with himself for jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Know that Sonny had given up his freedom so willingly, only proved to Jason that Sonny's feelings for Alexis ran deeper than anything that one could expect in this lifetime, especially for people like them. The closest Jason had come to loving someone like that, had been Robin. Then Brenda had walked back into their lives and they'd bickered, and bantered, and fought like cats and dogs… and he found himself actually enjoying it and it scared him, he was beginning to feel things that he hadn't in a very long time and the thought of losing her, bothered him something fierce. It made him wonder if that's how it had been for Sonny, and decided he'd have to ask him one day soon.

"Hey," Jason nodded, sliding into the metal chair that was placed across from Sonny, folding his arms across the tablehe eyed his friend.

"Hey," Sonny returned the nod, looking away momentarily; he tried gathering his thoughts, his gaze slowly traveled back to his friend, set in determination and suspicion.

"Taggert told you I found an attorney to represent you?" Jason asked, starting the conversation off, he noticed the wariness in his counterparts eyes and he could only assume it had something to do with Alexis surprise visit the night before, she'd really thrown a monkey wrench in her own plan by showing up and then defending Trevor Dillon, when Taggert began to bad mouth him and now she left him with the job of lying their way out it.

"Yea, he told me… doesn't seem to think much of him though." Sonny spoke evenly, his eyes leveling onto Jason, daring him to lie.

"Since when has Taggert's opinion mattered to you?"

"It doesn't" Sonny shot back, his voice giving away the agitation he was clearly trying to hide, "where'd you find him, I never knew you had connections in Pine Valley?"

"I don't… one of my contacts came through for me."

"Why do I get the feeling your only telling me half the story?"

"Can't you for once just trust me enough to let me help you in the way I know how."

"That's where I get worried, you are my friend foremost and you've been one of two people I've trusted most in my life," Sonny took a breath and then narrowed his eyes," but I draw the line at lies meant to silence my suspicions, you say trust you enough so you can help me… that leads me to believe you went outside the lines of my exact wishes… tell me I'm wrong."

"You needed help Sonny, I came through like I always have… _drop it."_

"Tell me I'm wrong Damnit!" Sonny barked, raising up slightly in his chair and quickly settled back down as the guards stepped forward, waving one of his restrained hands, he reigned in his raging emotions, his eyes boring into Jason's, his voice low and menacing," tell me she's not involved in this, that you didn't go to her for help."

Jason remained silent for a moment, when he finally spoke he looked his friend dead in the eye and lied to him for the first time, " No… No, I didn't go to her Sonny."

Sonny leaned back in his chair and stared intently at his friend, recalling the years he'd known Jason, the way he'd come to rely on the younger mans honesty; it saddened him to know those days were over… Jason had chosen to lie to him, not out of spite or hatred, but out of a sense of loyalty, his need to protect Sonny from himself. When had he turned so weak, when had Jason suddenly recognized him as a stranger, why was it that the people he loved most, saw him as a failure? Sonny wanted to shout, to throw something; he wanted the anger to stop and the living to begin.

* * *

"Wow, wait until Trevor gets a load of this," Janet said, following Alexis into the Penthouse.

"It's not exactly his style is it?" Alexis smiled, motioning Johnny where to put the luggage.

"Bullet proof windows and fine champagne Trevor is not," Janet replied teasingly, " now if Mr. Corinthos has a bag of pretzels and a six pack of beer we might be in business."

"I think a trip to the market is in order." Alexis said, giving Janet a knowing look.

"I thought so, that's why I stopped along the way." Janet said, holding up the bag, "is the kitchen this way?"

Alexis nodded, " The kitchen is a chef's dream come true… at least that's what I've been told."

Janet disappeared, and Alexis heard her let out a gasp, placing her briefcase on the desk,she walked toward the dining room table and called, out, " If you want to start unpacking, the master bedroom's upstairs at the end of the hall."

Janet reappeared and looked doubtful, "Are you sure about this Alexis… this is after all Mr. Corinthos' home?"

Alexis shook her head, " I was as surprised as you, Sonny's idea of visiting guests are usually treated to a safe house and a new name… so when Jason called and said this is what he wanted, I was as floored as you."

Janet raised her chin and quirked a brow, " Jason lives across the hall right?"

"Yes."

"He's keeping an eye out on the defense."

"You've been doing your research," Alexis smiled, " have you changed careers, from accountant to Private eye?"

"The law and I working on the same side, you say?" Janet said in mock surprise, " I've never heard a more absurd idea."

Alexis shook her head, and then sobered, " have I thanked you yet for changing Trevor's mind?

"It didn't take much, considering he's been where Mr. Corinthos is now."

"Open mouth insert foot…"

"No… please don't be sorry," Janet said standing up, " People have a right to doubt me, when you lose it like I did Alexis, you need to be reminded, so you make sure it never happens again."

Alexis glanced down to her feet and then back up," Your okay now, though?"

"Yes, yes I am, " Janet said strongly, " I fought hard to battle those demons and having Trevor and the kids standing beside me, well that makes me want to fight even more… their my life."

"You've certainly come along way, " Alexis said smiling warmly.

Janet watched as Alexis patted her stomach, and motioned "You're having a girl right, have you thought of any names?"

"Yes I am… I'm naming her after my late sister Kristina."

"I was so sorry to hear about her death Alexis."

Alexis nodded, " it was hard, but I have to focus on the now, and that happens to be my daughter and how I'm going to raise her… got any useful tips?"

Janet looked away and then back, "I can't give you any baby tips…I missed the first four years of Amanda's life, but I can tell you this, it's the greatest gift a woman can receive, she's my special girl."

"You're light years away from the woman you were."

Janet shook her head, " well thank you for that, after we left Pine Valley I was so frightened that I would revert into that person again, but then I looked at Trevor, Amanda and Tim and it made me want to fight."

"And with a man like Trevor by your side, you've got all the support in the world."

"That's why I knew how important it was he take this case… he knows first hand what's it's like to make an ultimate sacrifice for someone he loves."

"Wait, Janet…" Alexis shook her head; "you've got it all wrong… Sonny Corinthos isn't in love with me."

"_Really,_ what do you call it when someone gives up their freedom for yours?"

* * *

**Across Town**

****

"_You want me to what?" _Sonny exclaimed in anger, his eyes narrowing in distrust, "that's your solution on how to get me out of here?"

"Have ya got a better idea, I'm not the genius who went and signed a written confession to the yahoo's out there claimin to be cops… either fess up and face less serious charges or we're fried."

"Are you dense enough to believe they're going to take my retraction at face value… they've been waiting years to put me away, and even if they let me go… Scott Baldwin would find away to take me down… and if he doesn't take me down, he'll aim for someone connected to me and that's Alexis… there was a witness at the scene of the crime that saw her there and Scott knows it…I won't put her through it Dillon, she's been through enough."

"It's commendable what your doing and I get why your doing it, but take it from someone who knows… if you take the fall, it's goin to be brutal."

"As long as Alexis isn't put at risk, that's all that matters."

"Listen Sunshine, I've know Alexis a lot of years, she's one of the toughest dames I know besides my Janet… she's also got one of the biggest hearts and is stubborn to boot, if I explain to her…"

"You tell Alexis anything and you'll be headed back to Colorado sooner than you think."

"What… _in a body bag?"_ Trevor asked raising his browns, then added," not wise to threatin your own council Corinthos, but I'll let it slide on a account that I know you got it bad for legs."

"_Excuse me?"_ Sonny's hackles rose, he found himself wondering who in fact Trevor Dillon really was and how he'd suddenly become his attorney and reluctant confidante in less than the hour and half he'd know the man.

"Legs… you mean to tell me you've never taken a gander at the set of gams on Alexis?" Trevor chuckled," the woman can turn heads quicker than lightenin"

"Alexis hates nicknames."

"What can I say, I'm exception to the rule, " Trevor's grin widened, "I've only been callin her that that since the day I met her."

"How'd you meet her?" Sonny asked, curiosity getting to him.

"Ain't we supposed to be talking about how to get you sprung?"

"Later…right now I want to hear about how you met Alexis… you used to work together in Manhattan?"

"Nah, I ain't the stuffed shirt type… you sure you want to hear this, it ain't much of a story?" Trevor gave Sonny the option and wasn't surprised in the least when he urged him to go on.

Trevor sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin, his eyes got a faraway look as his mind traveled back through the past, " I happened to meet Alexis at a legal conference, it was about eleven years ago, I'd just passed the bar and was workin' for a friend of mine back in Pine Valley, he asked me to attend with him and we ran into this livin' beauty, the way she stood tall and proud just blew me away… now I was a happily married man mind you, but a man ain't blind to the fact when he spots a beautiful woman and Alexis was it… Jackson had worked with her in the past and as we approached her, she turned to face us and I nearly choked on the punch I was nursin' on… what really got me was it didn't even phase her yanno? Alexis don't even know how great she is… let me take that back… she knows she's a hell of an attorney, but when it comes to being a woman…she's scared as a rabbit."

"Did She and this Jackson have a thing going?"

Trevor chuckled, " Green eyed monster comin out to play, Sunshine?"

"It's a question Dillon, that's all."

"Geesh, testy, ' Trevor replied before continuing, "nah… Jackson is quite the ladies man, I found myself jealous a few years back when I thought he was going after Janet… but there wasn't anything but legal talk goin on between him and Alexis, he admired her work and called on her now and again for her take on cases we we're working on… you got damn lucky when she took you on as a client… Alexis ain't an easy target… anyway he introduced us that day and the rest is ancient history, we've kept tabs on each other when we could, met up a few times over the years and she even sent Janet and I a years supply of popcorn as a wedding present, and I think she's gotta be one of the classiest dames on this earth."

"Alexis called you regarding my case didn't she?" Sonny asked, then held up his had, " don't bother lying… everyone else has for you."

"Why lie?" Trevor shrugged, " You seem to have all the answers."

"Except one," Sonny said, glancing down at this hands and then back up, "Why is she helping me?"

"I ain't no mind reader, but I'm a good judge of character."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I can see why your friends stick by ya, you might be as thick headed a bull dog and as vicious to boot… but all in all you're a good guy in the wrong profession and with one helluva complicated life."

"You don't even know me."

"Yeah, but again I know Alexis and she don't risk her pretty little neck and all her principles for just anyone, so in my book your okay ... now you cross a line with me and we'll be on opposite sides of the fence, and if you break her heart again ... you'll be answerin to me ... is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." Trevor gave a quick nod and pushed his chair back and got up, "as for my suggestion earlier on how to handle your case ... it's up to you... I'll do whatever you want to be done."

Just as Sonny was about to reply, Taggert made his presence known, "you two getting aquatinted ... sorry you wasted a trip down here Dillon, by the looks of it Sonny's being shipped off to Pentonville tomorrow."

"Over my dead body." Trevor barked, "On who's orders?" already knowing the answer to the question.

"By me Dillon, face it you should've saved yourself the airfare and stayed in Denver with your wife and kids..."

Trevor growled which didn't go unnoticed by Sonny and he hid the smirk playing across his features, he was having way to much fun in such serious circumstances.

"How come you didn't mention any of this earlier, when I spoke to ya upstairs?" Trevor asked, reigning in his rising temper.

"Didn't I mention it ... it must've slipped my mind, " Scotty said mockingly, " I spoke with a judge, much in the way you spoke to the judge regarding unfreezing Mr. Corinthos bank account ... and the judge feels its in the best interest of the citizens of Port Charles if he's sent to Pentonville until his trial ... if there is a trial."

Taggert took the opportunity to put in his two cents, " Face it, Sonny here admitted to killing Luis Alkazar, we have a written confession, that's all we need to put him away ... your a stranger to this town, you don't realize who your agreeing to represent, and what your getting yourself into by dealing with a man like Sonny Corinthos ... leave the real work to the professionals."

"Point one out and I will, " Trevor shot back sarcastically, glancing back at Sonny who was coughing back and unexpected laugh.

"I get it now, your one of Alexis Davis' friends, that means you've sold out just like she did."

"Listen Curly, when I get my client released from this cracker box you go claimin to be a police department and I get him cleared of all charges ... and don't go givin me any smug looks, cause I guarantee I will, and you wanna know what I'm goin to do after all that... I'm goin to call you up on harassment charges ... and that ain't no bluff."

"Try and prove it."

"I plan on doin just that ... you can count on it."

"I can't go through with it."

* * *

Ned placed the folder he'd been looking at onto the desk; "at least you had the courtesy to break it off before the wedding this time."

Alexis rolled her eyes and sat down across from Ned, reaching out to take his hands in her own, " you mean a great deal to me, you know that right?"

"Oh Boy, the ultimate brush off." Ned said, squeezing her hands, " your sure about this?"

"It's the right thing to do Ned," Alexis said, "It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me… and with Sonny in prison the threat is gone."

Ned squeezed her hand, " you're sure about that Alexis? There's still the matter of Jason."

Alexis eyes Ned suspiciously, " Jason and I are hardly friends."

"Bur Corinthos is his, that's a danger in it's self."

"And Jason wouldn't do anything to disrupt Carly's life… can you imagine the fall out if the truth came out… I mean if you hadn't of switched those tests… you can rest assured Jason would." Alexis replied, hoping Ned would confess, but knowing good and well he wouldn't.

Ned remained silent and then cleared his throat, "your probably right, but Alexis please be careful."

"And I ask the same of you Ned, I know you've been seeing Faith Roscoe… she's a dangerous woman."

"Point taken." Ned said smiling, "now if you'll excuse me I've got a board meeting in ten minutes."

"Of course," Alexis got up, and started for the door, pausing she looked back, " I'll always care."

"I will too."

* * *

What a day! Trevor thought as he stepped off the Penthouse elevator and loosened his tie, he hadn't a moment's rest since they'd landed at Port Charles airport and been picked up by Sonny's goons as he'd so affectionately nicknamed them much to their chagrin.

Sonny Corinthos had placed himself in an uncomfortable corner, and Trevor had no idea how he was going to get him out it. He knew all to well what it cost to take the fall for a crime he didn't commit, but he'd been lucky… as strained as his relationship had been with his sister Arlene over the years, she'd come through for his family by buying off the confession of a ex con who'd had a beef with him.

But would Sonny be so lucky? Trevor was sure the man could buy his way out of a paper bag, but the question was why hadn't he done it yet? Unless, he thought his freedom could possibly cost Alexis the things she deserved most, happiness and safety from a life of danger.

Trevor had no doubt; he would do the same for his family… that's where he and his client were alike… from there not so much.

Searching his coat pocket for the key Jason had given him, grimacing at the idea of living in a high security penthouse, he shook his head and thought, if Erica Kane could see him now, she wouldn't believe her eyes.

Finding the key he unlocked the door and entered only to stop dead in his tracks, he'd never been impressed with wealth or fame and this was no exception, what he wouldn't give for his tired old chair and the boob tube… that is until he spotted his wife of four years slumbering peacefully on the sofa, oh yea, she was just begging for a kiss.

How it happened was anybody's guess, but he found himself falling in love with her a little more each passing day.

A woman he'd once despised, even tried to kill was now his lifeline, his heart and soul and that was something he wasn't willing to let go of, they were friends and lovers and that suited him just fine.

Janet had overcome tremendous odds, she still had her cynics, but she'd proven to many she'd overcome her past and was ready to move on.

Carefully placing his briefcase on the desk, he deposited his keys and smiled mischievously, his tongue peeking out of the side of his mouth as he tip toed toward her, he eased down beside her and leaned in for a kiss and wasn't disappointed when she released a pleasant sigh.

"Hello, Gorgeous."

"Hey, there handsome." Janet purred stretching out her arms, " I didn't hear you come in."

"That was the idea Babe," Trevor smiled down at her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in for another kiss, " I made dinner, it's in the oven."

"I coulda' ordered somethin' in."

"And not have the opportunity to use the kitchen, it's as big as a restaurant Trevor!"

"Ya don't say?' Trevor grinned, " it don't surprise me any, Sonny seems like he likes to do things up big."

"Speaking of," Janet eyed Trevor, " how'd it go?"

Shaking his head, Janet moved so he could sit down beside her, he leaned back against the cushions, and she rested her head against his shoulder, " I tell ya Janet, everything in my head tells me to run like hell from a case like this."

Janet raised her head from his shoulder and looked up, " but what does your gut say?"

"That he's innocent… and he's doin it to protect the woman he loves."

"Like you did for me."

"Ah, Janet…"

"No Trevor, face it… what Sonny did is exactly what you did for me…I almost cost you your freedom as well as your career… I don't know how I'll ever make that up…"

"Janet." Trevor said assertively, " You woulda' done the same if the roles were reversed right?"

Janet nodded and looked away ashamed, Trevor placed a finger under her chin and drew her face to his, " That's the difference between the old days… I love you, the kids love you… we're in this thing for the long haul, get it?"

"Got it." Janet said smiling through her tears, wiping her eyes she said, "speaking of the kids, I spoke to Amanda earlier."

"Oh yea, what's Mo-Mo got to say."

"The typical…she misses us, she and Tim are driving each other crazy… and she's been asked out on a date."

Trevor looked disgusted, " A DATE!" He barked, " What the heck she's way to young for that."

"She's sixteen Trevor."

"She's a little girl."

"Yes Trevor, she's your little girl… but to the world she's growing up."

"To hell with the world."

" Trevor…" 

"I hope you told her no."

"Not Exactly."

"Exactly what did you say?"

"I told her I'd talk it over with her understanding and reasonable Father."

"Say what?" Trevor asked, slanting his eyes.

"Amanda didn't buy it either."

"Who is this clown?"

"He's a boy from school Trevor, his names Mark."

"Mark what? I can pull a few strings and have run down on this kid before the night is over… probably some punk with a rap sheet a mile long…_Mark_." Trevor grunted.

"Complain for a few more minutes dear, before you call your daughter and give her your blessing." Janet said, as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Yeesh, I'm not even out of Colorado for a day and she's already acting like she's an adult… and what about Tim?" Trevor called out, switching on the stereo.

Janet returned with a plate, placing it on the dining room table, " Oh, great news… he has an interview with WCLR, he seems really excited over it."

"That is great news, he's worked hard for it," Trevor said, approaching the table," Babe, you know how to satisfy my appetite."

"It's nothing special, just a casserole."

"Who's talking about food?" Trevor said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"_Yeah?_"

"Oh yeah, who needs food when I have a feast of the senses standing right in front of me."

Trevor edged around the table, as Ben E. King crooned Stand by Me, "They're playing our song."

Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her toward him and took her hand, resting it against his chest, "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"About a million times…" Janet said, pulling back to see his face, "But it's always nice to hear."

"Remember before we were married and I was defendin' Brooke, I had my doubts… but, there you were Babe, cheerin' me on every step of the way."

"Because I believed in you, I always have Trevor," Janet said, pressing her face against his, " and I know you'll succeed…and even in the off chance that you don't, I will always stand by you."

"Your pretty amazing there Babe."

"Backatcha."


	7. Chapter 7

Janet was beginning to grow comfortable in her knew home away from home, she could do without the sleekness of the Corinthos Penthouse, but the town itself reminded her of Pine Valley and she would hate to say goodbye once Trevor worked his magic and saved Sonny from a life in prison.

"I really should be going," Janet said, reaching for her purse that hung from the back of the chair.

"Meeting Trevor at the PCPD?"

"Uh No…I've had my fill of police departments to last me a lifetime." Janet replied dryly, " I thought I'd take in the sights before I meet up with Trevor."

"You two are quite inseparable, when he's not off saving the world and your not helping out a friend."

"We like each other." Janet grinned teasingly.

"It shows," Brenda replied winking.

"What about you and your husband… I see something there."

"Disgust?" Brenda asked rolling her eyes, "Indigestion, annoyance, and inexcusable amount of hate?"

"Fireworks."

"Huh!" Brenda harrumphed, " I think you've been reading to many romance novels."

"There's a thin line between love and hate, " Janet remarked, " if anyone knows about that it's me."

Brenda pushed her hair back, " So will your kids be joining you?"

"Coward." Janet teased and the said, " we haven't decided anything… with Amanda it's a given, if the trial goes on for an extended period of course we'll bring her out… but Tim, that's another story… I mean he's just beginning his new life, with graduating from college and looking for a job it's been a real struggle."

"There's jobs in Port Charles…what field did he major in?"

"Graphic design, he's wonderful at it too…any company that grabs him will be damn lucky."

"You sound proud."

"Oh, I am… my sister Nattie would be thrilled."

"Well if you stick around Port Charles long enough, I might offer _you _a job."

"A job?"

"I've done my own research, you worked for Enchantment, you're excellent with numbers and if you can handle a Diva like Erica Kane, than you can tolerate me too."

"What's the name of the company?"

"Deception."

"I thought Deception was Laura Spencer's company?"

"It was… I bought it."

"I didn't realize things had gotten so bad…"

"Excuse me?"

Janet who was looking off in space, suddenly glanced back at Brenda, " if you get me the books, I'll go over them, kind of give you an idea of where the company stands."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Why should I mind, you just offered me a job right?"

* * *

"So how's my favorite defense attorney?"

"LEGS!" Trevor shouted, enveloping Alexis in a giant bear hug," how are ya, let me get a load of ya?" he said giving her the once over, " ah Lex, motherhood suits you!"

"Can we keep your excitement down to a low roar?" Alexis said, glancing over her shoulder at Johnny who snickered mercilessly," that's coming out of your paycheck… you can guarantee it."

Trevor shut the door behind him and watched her as she sat on the couch, " what's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing… you've spoken to Sonny, how'd your first meeting go?"

"About as well as expected."

Alexis sighed, " What do you think his chances are?"

"Alexis Davis askin me what the chances are?" Trevor shook his head, " you really are in deep with this guy."

Alexis bristled, " Mr. Dillon I'm simply asking a question."

Trevor made a face, "_Oh it's Mr. Dillllon now_, geez you're as testy as ever."

"Only when people make false assumptions."

"Assumptions… Toot's I'm talking facts… you know this is an open and shut case in the eyes of court system… I'm looking for holes, heck I'm looking for hoops I can jump through… but I've gotta have his help too and he's determined to stay put if it's means your protected."

"Protected from what?" Alexis exclaimed, " I did not kill Luis Alkazar!"

"Say it a little louder, I don't think New Jersey heard ya."

Alexis reigned in her temper, " this is ludicrous, and he's a playing martyr."

"He's protectin the woman he loves."

"ARGH!" Alexis started to reach around Trevor's throat and stopped, " I wish you and Janet would quit harping on Sonny's supposed feelings, as I told your wife and please get this through your thick head… Sonny Corinthos in fact does not love me, we were friends that's all."

"I'd say you were a little more than friends," Trevor guffawed, motioning toward her stomach, which cost him a pinch, "OUCH!"

"Your as bad as you always were, " Alexis fumed, " hasn't Janet domesticated you?"

"Janet's likes a man who's rough around the edges."

"Well with the crustaceans on you, she should be in heaven."

"_HEY!"_

"If the algae fit's."

"I've missed ya Legs."

"I abhor your inane use of that nickname."

"How are ya really?"

Alexis leaned back against the cushions, "lets forget you asked that question."

"That bad?"

"No, No, No… enough about me, I've got enough problems to last a life time, why don't you tell me how you're both doing… I spoke to Janet."

"Yeah."

"She still feels guilty about what happened."

Trevor shook his head, "I've tried Legs…" Trevor sat down on the couch and leaned forward," I've done everything I know how to show her it doesn't matter…that I still love her."

"I think she knows you love her… I think what she's most afraid of, is that she let you down… is she right?" Alexis asked, watching him sympathetically.

"It was self defense Alexis and I know that, but I wasn't willing to risk her freedom if it cost Amanda her Mother."

"So you took the fall… and it caused Janet to lose her grasp on reality."

"Janet was scared… she's her own worst enemy, she keeps beatin herself up because shecouldn't control it… but yeah, Janet's gotten the help she needed...the rain stopped and the sun came out."

"You've been able to move forward though?"

"I love her what else is there to do?" Trevor asked, " I can't imagine my life without those baby bluesstaring back into mine for the rest of our lives."

Alexis glanced downand then back up, " you're a pretty amazing man Trevor Dillon."

"Nah," Trevor grumbled, "just a man with his own skeletons."

"Is that why you agreed to the case?"

"Thank Janet for that, I didn't want to touch it with a ten foot pole."

"Well thank you Janet." Alexis smiled, " his background frightened you?"

"He's a hired killed, Legs." Trevor exclaimed, "it took some convincing on her part, but I have always liked a challenge."

"You'll certainly just landed one, " Alexis smiled, glancing at her watch she stood up, "I've got to get going."

"Hot date?"

"Hardly," Alexis said rolling her eyes, " I've got an appointment to save a friend."

"Anyone I know?"

"No, but don't get too jealous…my day-planner will always have room for you."

* * *

Jason had arrived just in time for the twosome's conversation regarding sex, pregnancy, and cravings ... he'd blushed furiously and tried pretending it didn't bother him, but Brenda had caught it right away, her dark eyes dancing in delight at her husband the mobster, actually embarrassed by a conversation that didn't pertain to guns and mob wars... causing them to laugh at the poor mans expense...

Janet smiled as she stepped off the curb, securing her purse strap against her shoulder and starting across the street, it was getting late, the day had passed rather quickly and it had surprised them all when they'd realized it was nearing three. Jason has mentioned his need to get back to the PCPD, and Brenda had decided to go along for moral support. Janet only hoped for Sonny and Alexis sake her husband could work his usual magic…

Something drew Janet in the direction of the park, the car she rented earlier was on the other side of the street, yet she was being drawn toward the thick snow covered shrubbery that seemed to envelope the surroundings as if to block out the outside world, she smiled recalling the story book The Secret Garden, that's what it reminded her of and decided if Amanda came to join them, it would be the first place she'd bring her… pulling the collar of her leather coat closer to her neck she fought off the chill and moved deeper into the recesses of the park, the snowy weather had caused the sky to darken and she couldn't shake the foreboding presence following her, she kept moving and in one sudden moment she stopped dead in her tracks, she was immobile watching as the gloved hand muffled Alexis' cries of protest, a arm snaking around her swollen belly, Janet watched in horror as her friend squirmed and kicked furiously, until her body fell limp… Janet began to run, then thought better of it, ducking behind a tree the assailant looked up sharply scanning the desolate park for witnesses, Janet held her breath as she heard the crunching of snow… getting closer, and closer, until she felt as if she was going to scream. When he assailant grew bored of his search, he returned to a lifeless Alexis and with the aid of his partner, they deposited her into an old Chevy Van.

Scanning the desolate park for witnesses, Janet took a deep breath and reached for her phone ready to dial ... sneaking a glance she gasped at the sight of Alexis' captor.Janet's memory flashed back to earlier at Kelly's, she'd seen both men there... Alexis had recognized one of them...

He hadn't taken into account that Janet had been watching him and seen him leave ... now it made sense; no sooner had he left than Alexis' phone had gone off ... he'd baited her.

Janet held on until they pulled away, before making a break for it, jumping into the mustang she'd rented earlier that day, she put it into drive and decided to find out just what this baby could do...

What she was doing was playing with fire ... yet her instincts were telling her that Alexis was in no immediate danger, she reached for her phone once again and preprogrammed the phone for 911, one false move and all she'd have to do was press the send button.

Her thoughts strayed to Trevor as she finally met up with the Van, staying a safe distance behind them as to go undetected ... she was again taking the law into her own hands, when Trevor found out he would shout, he would brood, and then finally he'd accept it, because that's who he was and he understood who she was too, Trevor trusted her instincts and though he didn't always approve in her ways of handling situations, he respected her because of them and Janet loved him for that.

"What are you up too?" Janet whispered out loud as she followed the van out of Port Charles.


End file.
